The present invention relates to a seating unit having a position- and depth-adjustable seat. In particular, the present invention relates to a seating unit including a seat assembly which is expandable between a first configuration and a second configuration and translatable between a first position and a second position.
Today, persons engage in a variety of sedentary activities which involve prolonged periods of sitting, such as watching television, working in an office and traveling. There are also those with physical disabilities who are confined to a wheelchair. In a seated position, a majority of a user's weight is transferred primarily to the ischial tuberosities (“sitting bones”) of the pelvis and their surrounding soft tissues. Weight is also transferred to the thighs. Regardless of the sedentary activity, prolonged sitting without proper support can cause discomfort to the lower body and back. A seating unit having adjustable seat depth and position can help alleviate this discomfort.
Modern consumers demand a wide variety of seating options and features, including an adjustable support which allows for major differences in the shape and size of users. Known seating units provide mechanisms for adjusting the seat position to support the ischial tuberosities and adjusting the seat depth to support the thighs. However, these seating units utilize separate adjustment mechanisms and user controls. Also, translation and expansion movements of the seat are not coordinated to provide a smooth and easy seat adjustment. Further, it is important that the options and features are incorporated into the seating unit construction such that manufacturing and assembly efficiency and ease of user adjustability are maximized, while at the same time having an aesthetically pleasing design.
Accordingly, a seating unit construction solving the aforementioned problems is desired.